


Wake Me Up (I Don't Mind)

by VirtualNight



Series: Frankie's Good Days (and Nights) [3]
Category: Gayliens!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nighttime snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually when Rue climbs into be with him, it is because he had a nightmare, but this time it seems he just wants some company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up (I Don't Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of a birthday gift to a friend! Happy birthday Ria!

Movement on the bed roused him from sleep, his dream fading away into abstraction as he opened his eyes. At first he thought he was shaking, but after a moment, he realized it was the bed trembling in sporadic patterns with the shivering of the small body next to him.

"Rue..? You okay..?"

No answer came, so he simply wrapped Rue up in his arms, snuggling closer to him under the blankets. He knew the other man wasn't going to say anything, but that was alright. Much to his relief though, the shivering seemed to be from cold rather than anxiety or fear, and it didn't take long for Rue to warm up in his embrace.

After pressing a few kisses to the smaller man's head, he began to hum a tune softly, hoping it might soothe the other into a restful sleep. These days that was all he really wanted. He didn't mind if Rue was never as cheerful or engaged as he was, so long he was getting closer to being healthy. Everyone seemed to be working toward that goal, even Sasha, who seemed to keep the worst of the nightmares away when they snuggled up to Rue at night.

Frankie held Rue a bit tighter, and much to his surprise, a quiet mumbling came from him.

"You're a weirdo.."

He laughed softly as he looked down, catching Rue's gaze before his brown eyes flicked away. The opportunity for any sort of response was cut off when Rue shifted closer to kiss him, lips lingering just above his after the pressure was lifted.

Frankie was almost too stunned to respond, but not quite.


End file.
